


Hold My Hand

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Seiaki RP Generator Prompts [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anteiku - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, implied Touka, rp gen prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Generator Prompt: <br/>Seidou and Akira pretend to be in a relationship for an undercover mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a little nervous posting this. It's my first public Tokyo Ghoul fic, so please be gentle :)

“A-Amon-san?!” Takizawa Seidou half-shrieks, staring at his superior with a mix of fear and indignation on his face. The older man looks up at him coolly and quirks an eyebrow.

“Is there a problem, Takizawa-kun? It’s not a bad idea.” First Class Amon replies, glancing at the only person that could come up with such a ridiculous plan.

“We’ll be less likely to draw attention as a couple than we would alone.” Mado Akira shrugs and crosses her arms. “And anyway, we’re just gathering intel. You don’t have to hold my hand or anything.” Seidou prepares a sharp retort just as Special Class Houji chuckles from somewhere across the room.

“I think you should take the assignment, Takizawa-kun. It might turn out to be a good experience.” His partner comments, winking conspiratorially, and Seidou flushes tomato-red.

“It’s settled, then. The two of you will go to Anteiku to investigate the strange claims we’ve gotten about the place.” Amon says before Seidou can protest. Akira gives a short nod and turns to him.

“We’d better get started, then.” She says, then abruptly grabs his hand and hauls him out of the squad room. He can hear Houji laughing as she drags him down the hall.

\---

Her hand is soft and warm and very small in his, and he squeezes it reflexively before remembering it belongs to Akira and he shouldn’t even be holding it. Still, he can’t quite bring himself to drop it.

“I thought you said I didn’t have to hold your hand?” He comments idly as they walk, listening to the tap-tap-tapping of her heels. He glances at her as she snorts and closes her grey-green eyes.

“You don’t.” She says simply. He huffs but says nothing.

After a long, silent moment, he laces their fingers together and glances at her again, just as she looks away.

\---

They are still holding hands when the waitress seats them. He’d forgotten about it entirely, and is about to let go, when Akira puts them both on the table. Her wrist rests delicately on the white tablecloth, and her shiny nails dig into the back of his hand even as he feels the dumbfounded look sweep across his face. He shakes his head and gives the waitress what he hopes is a natural smile, then carefully arranges his hand to match Akira’s. 

“We have a special today. Chocolate cake and ice cream for two.” The waitress says cheerfully, a polite smile lighting up the half of her face that they can actually see.

“Sounds wonderful.” Akira replies before Seidou can say anything. He looks at her and can’t keep his mouth from dropping open. He feels the bite of her nails again.

“And two coffees.” He stammers. She gives his hand another unkind squeeze. “Uh…cream, no sugar in mine.”

“Black for me, please.”

“Alright, I’ll have that right out.”

“Stop acting like an idiot.” Akira murmurs when the waitress finally leaves.

“I’m not acting like an idiot.” He snaps, narrowing his eyes. She stares at him.

“If you don’t want to hold hands then just let go of my hand. It’s that simple, Takizawa.” 

“Well, if I stop now it’ll look weird. We already look like we’re fighting, Mado.”

“You look like we’re fighting. I look like nothing’s happening.”

“Yeah, that’s part of the problem.” Her eyes widen and he realizes that last statement hadn’t stayed in his head like it was supposed to. 

“That actually took longer than I thought it would.” She mumbles through a sigh, shaking her hand loose and withdrawing it. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” He says as he reaches for her hand again, and he means it up until he processes what she’d said. His eyes narrow again. “What do you mean ‘that took longer than you thought it would?’” 

“I thought you’d start the low jabs on the walk over here. You should be proud of yourself, Takizawa, you held off until now.” She claps her hands silently and gives him a wide, mocking smile.

“Well, you’re the one that—” But the waitress returns with their order and he cuts his comeback short.

“Thank you.” Akira says as she picks up a fork, then looks at Seidou expectantly.

“Yeah. Thanks.” The waitress bows and walks away.

“Now just shut up, eat your cake, and do your job.”

\---

When they’re finished with their cake and coffee, the waitress returns with the bill and Akira looks at Seidou with a placid expression on her face.

“What?” He snaps and Akira’s gaze hardens.

“You said this was your treat, _darling_.” She replies evenly. He is about to protest when she kicks him under the table.

“Yeah—yes, of course, _sweetie_.” He grumbles, fighting the curl of his lip as he pays.

“Thank you. Please, do come by again.” The waitress murmurs, taking the cash hesitantly before scurrying away.

“You could have at least picked up the tip.” Seidou huffs as they leave. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

“You were being rude, so it’s only fair that you—”

“But this whole thing was your idea, and you were the one that ordered the damn cake!” He yells, throwing his hands in the air.

“Calm down, idiot, you’re making a scene.” She snorts. “And you ate most of it anyway, why should I pay for something I only got two bites out of.”

“I asked you if you wanted to split it evenly, you said you didn’t want that much.” He says, looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

“I don’t like sweets.” She murmurs, and he can’t help but laugh. 

“You don’t like sweets, you ordered the cake!” She shrugs and for a long time they are quiet.

Then Seidou heaves a suffering sigh and grabs her hand. She looks at it, then up at him, and as they stare at each other he realizes this is the first time he’s ever truly seen her from any other angle than the side.

“I thought you didn’t want to hold my hand?” She asks, the corners of her mouth twitching as she suppresses a smile (or at least that’s what Seidou thinks it is). He snorts.

“I don’t, but since I had to pay for our order you should have to be uncomfortable all the way back to the CCG.” He says, looking away from her. 

“I suppose that’s fair.” She replies as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze, and in his periphery he sees her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rife with mistakes, I know, I just hope it makes sense. I'm shaking off my fanfiction rust because I haven't written anything seriously in _years_. 
> 
> Anyway, just doing my part to contribute to the Seiaki ship. Hopefully you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Constructed feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> http://rpgens.tumblr.com/miniscenario


End file.
